Overlord: The Question
by Devanor
Summary: An innocent yet important question from Mare puts Ainz in a tight spot. What should he say? What CAN he say?


"Speech"

 _Thought_

* * *

"Why did the other Supreme Beings abandon us, Lord Ainz?"

Ainz stared at Mare, completely speechless. What was he supposed to answer? _This world was originally a game and you're nothing but a collection of data given sentience. The others left since real life was more important than a game that was about to get shut down. Nothing personal_. Obviously he couldn't tell the truth. To the NPCs of Nazarick, the "supreme beings" are no different from gods. _No, to them, we_ _ **are**_ _gods._ Ainz corrected himself. He also couldn't tell Mare that the others didn't abandon Nazarick, and that they will return. _Or can I?_

"Why do you think you were abandoned at all, Mare?"

"Eh? T-that's because, we haven't heard from them in so long. After she gave you her items, months went by before we ended up in this new world, and Lady Bukubukuchagama never came back, so I thought…"

Giving a small "hmm" Ainz pretended to consider something before speaking. "I guess this was to be expected…"

"Lord Ainz?"

"Mare. I want all Floor Guardians and one representative from each area to be present at the tenth floor. It's time I told the truth."

* * *

"We've all gathered before you, as per your orders, Lord Ainz." Albedo announced while standing next to Ainz, who sat on the Throne of Kings.

"Very good. First, I'd like to apologize for interrupting whatever work you all were doing, but Mare brought my attention to something that I think can no longer remain hidden."

All eyes were on Ainz as he continued.

"Mare thought my friends- your creators -abandoned you. I don't hold it against him, or anyone else if you believe the same. You weren't told the circumstances of their absence, after all." Ainz stood up, as a declaration of how serious the issue is. "My friends and I fought to bring order to YGGDRASIL. And we succeeded. However, we also realized that YGGDRASIL wasn't the only world, and many of those other worlds are wrought with pointless wars. Thus, we decided to go to those other worlds and conquer them, like how we conquered YGGDRASIL. However, we had a problem."

"A problem, Lord Ainz?" Aura asked from down the stairs.

"Yes. If we all left, who's to say someone wouldn't try to bring chaos to YGGDRASIL in our absence? Make no mistake, we trust in your strength and loyalty, but Mare confirmed our worry that if no one remained, your loyalty would be shaken. That's why, as the guild master of Ainz Ooal Gown and ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, I would remain behind while the others went on the crusade. Of course, it was beyond us all that Nazarick and everyone inside it would be transported to a different world like this. It's possible that the others have returned to YGGDRASIL to take a short respite from the war, only to find that Nazarick is no longer there. That's why, I am of the belief that they're now venturing from world to world in search of us…"

"That's it!" Demiurge yelled suddenly. "That's why you're spreading the word of both Momon and Ainz Ooal Gown throughout the world, so that should the other Supreme Beings come to this world, they will know that we're here."

Ainz chuckled. "Nothing gets by you, Demiurge." _Originally, I was just spreading the word of Ainz Ooal Gown in hope of finding other players. I didn't expect to be able to use it as an excuse for the others like this._

"I-I can't believe I actually thought we were abandoned…"

"As I said Mare, we are at fault for never telling you. We just thought it would be over so fast you wouldn't even get time to worry about their disappearance."

Striking the floor with the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, Ainz continued in a serious tone.

"That's also why we need to make sure to spread the name of Ainz Ooal Gown throughout the entire world. In preparation for when the others come to this world, we shall make sure they can find us!"

"YES!"

 _Everyone, I'm sorry for lying to you. I don't think my friends will ever come here. But know that as long as I strength yet to muster, I will stand as a beacon of hope for all of you. I will never abandon you!_


End file.
